Seed of Evil
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Harley is pregnant with The Joker's baby but much to her surprise he allows her to keep it but what kind of future lies ahead of them let alone for their child? HarleyxJoker (PS this is set in The Batman Adventures)
1. Chapter 1

Harley was stunned she sat on the edge of the bed her eyes wide and her hands trembling while small beads of sweat ran down her temple. This couldn't be it wasn't possible then again her Puddin was such a horny beast that this HAD to be real.

"Crap what's Mistah J gonna say about this?" Harley thought nervously.

"Say about what Pooh?" a sharp voice said from the doorway making a chill run down her spine.

Harley turned around quickly hiding the pregnancy test behind her back "Um...nothing Mistah J I was just thinking about something is all" she said chuckling nervously.

The Joker wasn't buying it he held out his hand swiftly "Harley show me what your hiding NOW!" He said sternly his eyes hard and cold.

Harley swallowed fearfully she knew he was serious but couldn't bring herself to show him why couldn't she of just asked Curl or Rocco to take her to the abortion clinic and get rid of the fetus. She backed away towards the pillows hiding her back "I...it's really nothing Puddin please just forget about it" she said her heart beating like a jackhammer.

The Joker's sighed heavily she could see the vein on his temple the rage in his eyes "Harls daddy will give you to the count of three or he will get angry" he said darkly.

Harley stood her ground she knew it was bad to disobey but this was a problem she wanted to deal with alone. Within her chest her heart was about to explode and fear filled her mind on what he was planning to do to her.

"1..." he began edging towards the bed his shadow looming over her making Harley shiver but she wanted to show she was capable of standing up for herself. In a way she was trying to prove to her Puddin that she was a strong girl.

"Puddin please don't" she begged her eyes growing large from fear but he didn't listen he just kept coming closer like a lion stalking its prey.

"2..." he said his voice angry now he was REALLY getting past his patience limit now but she couldn't give up.

"I CAN'T Puddin please!" she wept tears spilling over and soaking her shirt but he paid no attention.

"3...OK HARLEY THAT'S IT!" he screamed lunging at her but she dodged him and managed to leap off of the bed. She thought she could escape but she felt a familiar sharp and painful tug on her left pigtail; she could feel his breath on her cheek it was hot and fast.

In an act of desperation Harley bit the joker on his free arm causing him to holler in pain releasing her so she made a break for it but she tripped over his foot which he had conveniently stuck out causing her to drop the pregnancy test and it slid across the floor.

The Joker spotted the item fall to the floor and picked it up inquisitively and inspected it then his face became serious and his eyes dark. Harley closed her eyes fearfully she KNEW she was in for it now there was no way out.

**_10 mins later_**

Harley stood at the Joker's desk her head bowed with her hands clenched tightly either side of her waist. She had caused blood to spill due to digging her nails into her palms but she hadn't noticed she was so afraid "It's over I'm DEAD" she thought to herself.

The Joker had his back turned sitting in his chair the pregnancy test was sitting on his desk with a HUGE positive sign on the front. She could see him playing with his switchblade in his hand tossing it in the air and catching it then throwing it into his other hand all done without a flaw.

She took a deep breath "P...Puddin..." she began but stopped when she heard him breath quickly when she mentioned that name "Mistah J..." she started again to which his breathing relaxed again "Mistah J I'm sorry I didn't say nothing but I was worried what you'd say and...well I wanted..." she began nervously.

"...Wanted to get rid of IT" The Joker said bitterly his eyes dark with a frown so big Harley thought his face would tear.

"Y...Yes sir" Harley whimpered fighting tears that threatened to fall but she daren't let them in case he lost it again.

The Joker turned around and stabbed his knife into his desk sending a huge chill down Harley's spine that even reached her crotch making it almost pleasant "Harley...COME HERE" he said fiercely just barely keep his temper.

Harley approached his chair slowly her legs shaking like jelly to which he grabbed her arm and shoved her onto his desk swiftly slamming her face on the front. He then opened his desk drawer and tied her hands with rope "Hurts..." she whispered quietly.

The Joker flipped Harley over onto her back slamming her hard on his desk top making her wince in agony her cute bunches had tumbled out making her blonde locks fall across her shoulders like a blonde waterfall. He could see the tears in her eyes and it excited him "afraid of me pumpkin?" he jeered.

Harley nodded the tears beginning to fall but of course she had expected this he was always mad when she kept secrets from him "I'm in for it now I just now it" she thought trembling.

Suddenly The Joker pulled her up and rested her in his lap and wrapped his arm around her back and ran circles across her chest and lower groin area with his finger making her moan since she had no bra on under her vest and only panties on "Still as sensitive as ever I see" The Joker chuckled.

Harley blushed furiously it was scary just how well he knew her body by now and although it made sex more pleasurable it also proved to be her weakness against him when he was teasing her.

The Joker pinched her nipples tightly making Harley scream with plain and ecstasy making him chuckle wickedly "You really have the most satisfying voice when your horny Harls" he teased.

Harley looked at him meekly pain shooting through her breasts "Please Puddin suck on them" she moaned edging them towards his face.

The Joker grinned licking his lips flashing his sharp white teeth "How can I refuse these luscious mounds" he teased tearing apart her vest top revealing her erect nipples. He groped and fondled her chest some more to prepare her "You really have the most perfect breasts Harley girl" he grinned deviously.

Harley smiled "Well I do diet properly so my Puddin will love em" she giggled.

"Damn right Harley" The Joker teased and began sucking on her nipples furiously making her crotch wet and moist he could feel it upon his trousers. Usually he would scold her for this but he wasn't going to today as he had another plan in mind to punish her.

He buried his hand into his desk drawer and pulled out 2 pegs making Harley cry out in horror "P...Puddin wait a sec those are painful" she panicked fearfully.

The Joker grinned "Exactly my point Baby this is a punishment Y'know or did you get carried away in pleasure again" he jeered.

Harley blushed "S...Sorry sir please punish me to your heart's content" she said quietly.

The Joker bit her left nipple violently making her cry out in pain so he bit harder breaking the skin so blood ebbed onto his lips "Good girl" the joker laughed maniacally. The Joker attached the 2 pegs to each of Harley's busts making her whimper in pain causing even more delight at the sight of her agony "Does it hurt?" he teased to which she didn't respond so he pressed down on the sharp part attached to her bust.

"OOOOH GOD!" she shrieked loudly pain shooting through her.

"Now answer daddy like a good girl pooh" he teased nibbling her ear playfully.

"Yes it hurts sir...but it feels SOOOO good" she moaned lustfully.

"That's what I like to hear never lie to daddy" he said darkly but with teasing tone.

Harley could tell he enjoyed being in control a definite sign of a Masochist; He enjoyed seeing others in pain and enjoyed hurting others. The clearest sign of all was the boner she could feel in his pants.

"Your such a sadist Harley" He teased and slammed a passionate and heavy kiss upon her luscious red lips enjoying the taste. It was true Harley was a sadist beyond comprehension; She couldn't get enough of his torment and bullying when they had sex and his rough housing with her now was making her leak more than Niagara falls.

"You love it" Harley teased smirking at him as she used the same line he did when she fought back after an argument.

"You know me so well Harls that's what I love about you" he chuckled licking her neck and chest tentatively.

**_12 mins later_**

The Joker slammed Harley's back against the desk once more making her wince in pain "Geez cut it out Puddin I'm gonna get a bad back then I won't be able to suck you off no more" she snapped irritably.

The Joker frowned making her regret what she had just said then pulled off her black lace panties despite her struggle and threw them to the floor "Ok enough screwing around Harley time to get serious he said pulling a gun from his desk scaring her so much she began to feel sick.

Harley chuckled nervously "P...Puddin your kidding right...If that thing is really loaded my insides will be...I won't be able to..." she panicked her eyes wide and filled with fear.

The Joker licked the barrel of the gun deviously then shoved it inside of her making her scream loudly "Who knew you could yell this loud in such a situation I should try this more often" he taunted rubbing her clit.

Harley panted heavily "S...Stop it Puddin I'm scared" she whimpered fearfully.

The Joker grinned and pulled the trigger to which Harley came and lay there exhausted "They were all blanks you dumb bitch but then again you'd believe anything" he huffed. Harley curled her legs up towards her as if to protect her crotch from any more abuse and watched as he licked her juices off the gun "Mm its salty and bitter just like me" he said his eyes shining.

Harley felt her stomach squeeze tightly as though it was tied in a knot the thoughts of what could have occurred. She had said she'd wanted to die at his hands but not by destroying her sexual organs.

The Joker tossed the gun to the floor and grabbed her legs forcing the open despite Harley's struggle to fight against him. He knelt down and gazed at Harley's crotch is was wet and flowing with juices making him grin demonically "What's this Harley you're so wet?" he teased pretending to be confused.

Harley looked away shamefully she was LOVING every moment and yet she was denying it she just couldn't think straight anymore.

He licked her pussy furiously and sucked hard on her clit making her scream with pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his shoulders but for once he didn't care as her actions only brought him closer to her hidden jewel. He licked furiously enjoying her taste until she came yet again.

As Harley panted the Joker pulled away from her crotch and straightened up then grabbed her clit with his fingers and squeezed tightly making her scream with pain and pleasure "Now Harley tell Daddy why you kept secrets from him" he said darkly his eyes cold and hard.

"It hurts Puddin please stop" She sniffed tearfully but he kept at it to which she cried harder.

The Joker pulled his knife from his desk and held it close to her throat "Tell Daddy the truth or you'll be dinner for the boys" he snarled squeezing harder.

"BECAUSE YOU THINK OF ME AS A KID!" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs to which he stopped "I knew that you thought of me as a pest so I decided on my own to get rid of the child before it became a problem" Harley sniffed curling up into a ball.

The Joker felt a wave of guilt fill his body (something he very rarely felt) He ran his fingers through his Black green highlighted hair and sighed heavily. He untied Harley and pulled her into his embrace sitting on his chair "Pooh I will admit I think you a pest at times and a huge cry-baby but your far from a kid in my mind" he said stroking her hair gently.

Harley felt a wave of happiness flow through her as he spoke those words she had always believed he thought of her as a petulant child but it was a lie. She snuggled into his chest happily enjoying his warmth.

The Joker untied her hands allowing them to hang either side of her waist then inspected them "Oh geez Harley I didn't realize they were that tight" he said apologetically as he saw the red marks on her wrists.

"Yeah well it really hurt" She said sulkily covering her wrists protectively.

The Joker stroked her blonde hair gently and then pulled his long purple coat from behind his chair and covered the naked girl "There wouldn't want my little Harley to catch cold now would I" he said patting her head.

Harley covered her chest gratefully "Um Puddin what do you wanna do about well the baby" she asked quietly.

The Joker leaned back in his chair face palming himself thinking deeply. It was true a child would cause problems but then again they could train it to help them destroy batman and Harley had picked up a few skills too.

"Puddin?" Harley asked again cautiously awaiting his answer.

The Joker sat up leaning his chin on the back of one of his hands "I think we should keep this one Harley" The Joker said grinning demonically.

Harley looked both confused and happy "Ok but why Puddin I thought you HATED kids" Harley said confused.

The Joker ruffled her hair "Oh pooh you silly thing I don't HATE kids I just hate Batman's kids" he said.

"But what would we do with it apart from take care of it?" she sulked since she hated housework as it was.

The Joker placed his hands together grinning "We'll turn it into us Harls our kid will be the new demon child of Gotham" he cackled.

Harley smiled "Now that we're on the case Puddin I think names would be appropriate" she stated getting up and sitting on his desk legs crossed.

"Good plan Pooh what did you have in mind?" he said tickling her chin.

Harley rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Well as well as a name like mine she'll need a villain alias" she suggested.

"Your right that is a good point" the Joker groaned heavily he hated the complex names even though it was fun choosing them.

"You choose the boy's name I chose the girls sound fair?" Harley suggested smirking in a teasing manner.

"Sounds like a plan to me Pooh what did you have in mind?" The Joker chuckled his eyes gleaming.

"Well Sasha Quinzelle would be good for a girl I think..."Harley started a huge smile on her face.

"The first part sounds good Harls but why add Quinzelle?" The Joker muttered irritably.

"Well every kid needs a name and she can use it as an alias if she's undercover doing dirty work for us" Harley chuckled her eyes shining.

"Harley your such a clever girl sometimes but about her real name?" The Joker said getting interested in Harley's plan.

"Well that part was the clever bit your named after the Joker card, I'm named after the Harlequin clown so I thought Ace would be appropriate" she said getting up and sitting on the Jokers lap again.

"Y'know Harls you can think of the best ideas when you not being stupid" The joker cooed patting her head.

Harley grinned "Ok Puddin your turn now".

The Joker scratched his head "Geez a boy's name hmm..." he thought impatiently as he wanted to get this over with quickly. after a few minutes he bolted up "Jack...like the poker card and as for an alias Marcus Quinzelle" he suggested.

Harley hugged the Joker tightly wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh Puddin its perfect" she cooed nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes well I hope for your sake it's a girl" The Joker said.

"Why Puddin I thought you'd want a boy for sure" Harley said getting confused again.

The Joker chuckled "Oh pooh its simple your name is far better than mine and quite frankly a boy would try and overthrow me anyway" he said icily.

Harley giggled "Your right but I would never let that happen and neither would you" she said her eyes shining.

"Too right Harls now come here and give daddy some sugar" he teased licking his lips.

Harley wrapped leaned in towards the Joker and kissed him deeply cupping his cheek with one hand

The Joker placed his hands around her back and kissed her heavily enjoying the taste of her lips.

* * *

**hey everyone **

**Hoped you liked this Fanfic I worked really hard on it so please be kind**

**Please vote on what should happen through Harley's pregnancy**


	2. C2: Coping with parenthood

Harley sat on the bed miserably it had already been 4 months since she had learned she was pregnant and the bump was beginning to show. It wasn't that big but she still felt "fat" since the Joker had always complimented her cute figure "Geez who knew pregnancy caused such problems" she groaned crossly prodding her bulging stomach.

What annoyed Harley more was that The Joker had BANNED her from any heists in order to prevent harm to the baby. She could still remember his words inside her head and every time she considered sneaking out it would replay almost like a broken record stuck in her mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"But Puddin tell me WHY?!" Harley wailed miserably tears spilling down her cheeks._

_"You heard me Harls take OFF your costume and hand it over NOW! I won't have you out on the town in this state you could lose the baby!" he said sternly._

_"I'm no pushover Mistah-J I can take care of myself" she said trying to be brave but it was short lived._

_The Joker frowned his eyes dark showing he MEANT business "Did you not HEAR what I said Harls when I said NO MORE CRIME I meant it...now hand over your costume AT ONCE!" He shrieked rage filling his voice._

_Harley felt a wave of fear fill her body "O...Ok Puddin whatever you say" she said nervously her whole body shaking like a leaf as she removed her Harlequin costume and hat._

_The Joker smiled satisfied at her obedience "Good girl Harls...NOW GO TAKE A SHOWER" he said sternly a hint of fierceness in his voice to show he wasn't playing games._

_"Yes sir" Harley whimpered rushing off to the bathroom in her underwear her make-up being the only clown part she was showing._

_After she left the Joker leaned back into his seat sighing heavily "Sorry Harls but I HAD to the child is TOO important to lose" he said rubbing the space between his eyes frustratedly._

**_Now_**

"What's a girl supposed to do without her fun?" she groaned then suddenly a familiar feeling came over her but she had no time to reach the bathroom so she opened a window and vomited harshly. Sweat ran down her back and temple; tears spilling over her cheeks as she heaved her shoulders to as she spewed her guts out.

Afterwards she wiped her mouth with a tissue her throat dry and sore she was SOOO sick of throwing up but it was part of the price of what came with being a parent so she just took it like a good little trooper to make her Puddin happy.

"Hey slugger how you doing?" a familiar voice said but with a slightly sympathetic tone than his usual teasing manner.

Harley whimpered weakly and lay on the bed she didn't have the strength right now to converse in conversation. She felt sick still and the throwing up had taken what little energy she had out of her.

"Aww poor Harls you feeling rough again?" he said sympathetically sitting down on the opposite side of the bed but frowned when he looked out of the window "Now Harls I told you if your gonna throw up use the toilet that crap outta your system aint gonna feed your babies" he said irritably.

"Sorry Puddin but it was too late to make it to the bathroom by the time I realized" Harley said weakly turning to face him.

The Joker pitied her since she had started showing pregnancy symptoms she had gotten terrible morning sickness and barely eaten a thing, slept half the time so whenever he was in the mood he locked himself in his study and had to make do with his secret stash of playboy catalogues that he kept for when Harley would leave him to cool her head; crave crazy shit that was usually expensive but it kept her happy and that did often annoy him but she kept quiet so hell he wouldn't complain.

There were a few bonus points to being pregnant her average sized 30D busts had grown to a 32DD cup making him pleased since he often stole secret glances or would accidentally on purpose grab them to cop a feel but it was worth getting slapped. She also seemed to glow; her looks had improved and even he couldn't deny she had developed some sex appeal since she had gotten pregnant.

"Well I guess it all depends on the sex of the baby I should take her to the hospital and get her checked out...this means a break in to the lovely Gotham hospital tomorrow that'll cheer the little minx up she has been feeling cooped up as of late" he thought to himself grinning his usual smile.

**_That night_**

The Joker lay under the sheet leaning against his pillow reading another of his murder romance novels. He despised the Romance part at times but loved how one of the lovers would kill the other due to being in love with someone else it excited him.

He was wearing his purple boxer with yellow flowers and a black silk dressing gown he had stole from a posh shop on one of their past heists. Something about it had just yelled REGAL to him.

"Whatcha reading Puddin?" Harley said sleepily as she turned to face him.

"Oh just another of my murder romance novels...Y'know Harls they really tend to make a lot of sense in our relationship without the murder" he said putting down his book for a minute.

"I see...Well I'm just glad you found a hobby that doesn't just include murder and weapons" she said smiling sweetly. She looked happy enough but The Joker could tell something was bothering her.

The Joker put away his book and turned to face her sternly "Harls what's the matter you've been acting weird since your belly started to swell" she said firmly.

"Nothing's up Puddin" Harley answered quickly her voice nervous.

"HARLEY" The Joker said crossly displeased that she was keeping secrets from him yet again.

"Well..." Harley started nervously.

"C'mon tell daddy what's the matter" he said stroking her soft blonde hair.

"It's just...I...I'm scared you'll replace me" Harley sniffed tearfully.

The Joker stared at her in awe "Harley?!" he said stunned at her answer. How could he not WANT her even when she was pregnant. Well sure she had gained some weight but her new beauty was somewhat better than before.

She was wearing a pair of black silk underwear with a bow on the front and lined with lace around the edges. The Bra itself was also black silk with a bow in the middle of the arch with black lace on the cups. on top she was wearing a silk knee length dressing gown was a dusty pink colour. The cuff hems were light rose pink as were the edges around the collar and a bow tie around the waist that fastened around the side.

"I know I'm a pain but I just love ya so much Puddin and I act all clingy coz I'm scared that sick of me and the only reason you keep me around is coz I'm good for nothing but appeasing your sexual needs..." she sniffed tearfully.

Every word Harley spoke seemed to tear The Joker up inside is this REALLY what Harley thought about when they weren't trying to kill Batman. Why had she never TOLD him but more importantly WHY had he never listened to her?

"I was already aware of the fact that when I first met you as Harley Quinzelle a foolish, shy and innocent Psychiatrist and that you just wanted to manipulate me but what I never spoke was that I thought you may think me beautiful" she sniffed.

The Joker pulled Harley into his arms softly so she rested her head upon his chest and nuzzled close to him with her legs tucked up upon his own. He stroked her hair in a consoling manner in order to prevent her from crying further since she looked cuter when smiling.

She placed her hands on his chest listening to his heartbeat "Puddin?" she said unsure of how he would react next.

"Harley...Pumpkin pie...I could NEVER EVER get sick of you...Your far too CUTE I love practically everything about you...except your vice grip hugs" The Joker cooed softly.

Harley wiped her eyes "Like what?" she sniffed her eyes still red from crying.

The Joker rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Let's see where to begin..." he said with a serious look.

Harley gazed at him intently desperate to know what he thought of her in truth rather than what he said to her on daily basis when he was busy working or having meetings with his men.

"I love your lovely blonde hair and how it tumbles down like a golden waterfall" he started playing with it fondly.

"R...Really I always thought you said it was like dry straw" she said nervously.

"Well it is when you always straighten it to death but when you apply your mousse and take care of it; it shines like pure gold" The Joker confessed feeling kind of embarrassed that he was actually saying this out loud.

"What about my eyes?" Harley teased raising an eyebrow now cheered up that he had told her he liked her hair.

The Joker smiled "Your eyes are like the bluest of oceans" The Joker cooed smelling her soft blonde locks.

"Really you mean it Puddin" Harley said happily her eyes welling with happy tears.

"I never lie about beautiful things Harls you should know that by now" The Joker scolded but smiled afterwards.

Harley smirked deviously "And these?" She said taking one his hands so they cupped her left breast.

The Joker smirked enjoying where this was going "Your breasts are PERFECT Harls and I've seen several broads in Arkham but none compare to you...well maybe the weed but I'm not into redheads sadly" The Joker teased tickling her under the chin.

"Oh Puddin you're the best" Harley cried grabbing his face and holding it close to her chest.

Despite this being an awkward moment in some ways The Joker was enjoying the feeling of her soft mounds. They truly were perfect in size and SOOO soft perfect to hold and squeeze and best of all they were HIS.

"Oh yeah Harls tomorrow we have to go to the hospital..." he started calmly.

"NO PUDDIN I DON'T WANNA GET RID OF IT!" Harley begged her eyes wide and filled with fear.

The Joker flicked her on the forehead crossly "Idiot we're not going to abort it we're going to check out the sex but for fun we'll have a gamble sound good?" The Joker smirked.

Harley liked where this was going and sat up "Ok Mistah-J what do you have in mind?" Harley giggled her eyes shining with mischief.

"If the baby is a BOY I get to pierce another mark on you with THIS" The Joker said pulling out his switchblade from behind his back.

Harley wasn't buying it knew he'd want something else it was just in his nature "And?..." she said suspiciously folding her arms with an eyebrow raised.

The Joker chuckled "You know me so well pooh..." he said rubbing the space between his eyes then looked at her his black eyes shining "And...you have to give me the best blowjob of my life" he sneered licking his lips.

Harley smiled "Knew it" she giggled "Can do Mistah-J but now for my half of the deal" she said deviously.

The Joker placed his fingertips together and gazed at Harley deviously "Name your price Pumpkin" he teased using her pet name.

"If...and only IF it's a girl you have to STOP pulling heists and take care of ME and the baby!" Harley smirked.

The Joker went quiet "Are you SERIOUS Harls?!" he said unable to believe what she was asking of him.

"Mm hmm" Harley nodded enjoying this "And you have to help train her alongside myself and be a DUTIFUL parent and NOT run off or I'll kick your ass!" she said darkly. The Joker nodded obediently to which Harley smiled and kissed his cheek "Good boy it makes it easier when you agree".

The Joker smirked "Smart thinking Harls but the sex of a child is like the flip of a coin you never know what you could get" The Joker chuckled flashing his white teeth.

They wrapped pinkies as a sign of their promise and since it was their affectionate way of doing things. The pair rolled over and went to sleep but both had their own thoughts that kept whirring around inside their heads.

**_Joker's POV (frustrated tone)_**

_"It had better be a BOY if I lose to Harley I'll never live it down and I SO want to have fun with her she looks so cute when we're alone in my office and she's making me feel good"._

**_Harley POV (desperate tone)_**

_"Dear god I know I don't ask for much when it comes to a family life but for my sake let it be a girl JUST THIS ONCE since Mistah-J always gets what he wants anyway"_


	3. C3: Winning a bet can be fun

The Joker and Harley walked slowly down the hall to the examination room and opened the door to which a horrified sonologist backed away towards the wall.

"Hello my dear I was wandering could you possibly do a check up on my dear sweet Harley" The Joker said in his usual playful voice placing a hand on Harley's shoulders.

The sonologist attempted to run but The Joker shot at her barely missing her face by an inch making her tremble with fear.

"No, No my dear you can't run off when the patient comes all this way to see you and now please I would like to see the sex of our little J.J" The Joker sneered flashing his white toothy grin.

"O...Ok right this way" The Sonologist said nervously pointing to the table.

Harley approached and lay on the table but had removed her pink dress making the Joker smile deviously. She had been wearing the dress that Batman had bought her to cheer her up after she got released from Arkham. It was pale pink with a vest like front with no sleeves but straps that ended at her knee's. luckily The Joker had never asked where she got it from and just enjoyed the days she wore it for him.

The sonologist applied gel to Harley's stomach making her shudder and then applied the scanner and began moving around her stomach slowly. After locating the baby and showing its size with a few small sniffs of happiness from Harley and a few words of praise from the Joker to himself there was one question left.

"So doc what's the sex of our baby?" The Joker said folding his arms and smirking deviously his eyes shining like empty black pits with a small white dot in them.

"Well um...that is" The sonologist said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"C'mon Doc just tell us" Harley pestered pulling on her dress swiftly after cleaning the gel from her stomach.

"Its...ITS A GIRL" The sonologist yelled cowering in the corner.

The Joker collapsed from shock unable to believe he had LOST a bet.

"WAHOO IT'S A GIRL!" Harley cried dancing around the room with glee to happy to notice the fearful sonologist flee from the room.

_**At Hideout**_

The Joker sat quietly in his office leaning his elbow on his desk resting his chin upon his crossed hands. HOW just HOW had he lost to Harley on this bet he had SOOO wanted a boy was it too much to ask.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on his door "P...Puddin" Harley called nervously her voice quiet.

"What is it Harley?" The Joker said bitterly to which she entered cautiously.

"Are you still mad that we aint having a boy like you wanted" she said bravely wanting to confront him on the subject.

A feeling of animosity swept over The Joker it was true he was disappointed about not having a boy but MAD wasn't the word he was FURIOUS about the matter.

"C'mon Puddin I can't CONTROL what sex the baby is" Harley said sadly.

"You could have TRIED at least" The Joker huffed looking away from her.

Harley was outraged how DARE he call her on the subject of the babies SEX they had made a deal fair and square and what was WRONG with a GIRL anyway they could do anything a boy could and they were faster and somewhat more intelligent than males were in their own respect.

"FINE if you want to stew in here like a sulky baby then suit yourself but I for one am HAPPY we're having a girl" she snapped storming out "Oh and enjoy your brooding time...JERK!" she snapped again slamming the door behind her.

"Harley you dumb broad" the joker groaned crossly sitting alone for a while to think after about 12 minutes he got up and made his way to their room to find Harley.

**_In bedroom_**

Harley had her head buried in her pillow and was sobbing loudly but the noise was muffled by her pillow. She had thrown her plushie toy of the joker in the corner as a punishment to her Puddin for upsetting her.

She turned onto her side miserably her head still hidden in the pillow but she could breathe better now. Her throat hurt and her eyes were red from crying so much how could he have said such a CRUEL thing and about something HE helped create.

"Stupid jerk" she sniffed quietly as she lay there enjoying her solitude and personal thoughts of anger and rage towards the Joker at that point.

"Nice to know that's what you think of me Harls" The Joker said leaning on the doorway frame with a irritated frown.

Harley peered up at him but didn't get up she just rolled over to face her mirror and stool so she wouldn't have to look at him "What do you want?" she said fiercely.

The Joker sighed heavily and entered the room then sat on the bed opposite her and gazed down at her "Harls c'mon you've had your tantrum and I've come to apologize" he said huffily.

Harley got up slowly and glared at him her eyes red from crying "You said it was MY fault that we aint having a BOY!" she said icily.

The Joker felt a sharp pain in his chest as she said that. He did feel shame and guilt for saying such cruel words to her when he knew deep down that they were lies after all he had his part to play in all this.

"I know Pooh and it was wrong and selfish of me c'mere" he said holding his arms out to her.

Harley hesitated for a second but then slowly crawled into his arms and enjoyed his warmth and familiar smell. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment before it would yet again turn sour.

"Even if it isn't a boy our daughter will have many amazing qualities" The Joker cooed gently stroking her hair lovingly.

"Really like what Puddin I'm just your sidekick your the main attraction" Harley said quietly.

The Joker smiled "She'll have your pretty blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes" The Joker said lovingly since those were Harley's best parts.

"That's true but what will she get from you Puddin?" Harley said smiling sweetly her eyes shining like stars.

The Joker howled with laughter "Oh Harley you minx that should be obvious of course she'll inherit my cunning mind and twisted personality along with a strong hatred for bat face".

"Oh Puddin I'm so happy we're gonna be parents" Harley cried suddenly kissing the Joker full on the lips afterwards she pulled away smirking mischievously a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"Harley why on earth..."he started in a confused manner.

"I just wanted to spice things up" Harley giggled winking saucily at him.

"Oh so you wanna play hmm c'mere" The Joker chuckled and leapt on her and began tickling her playfully.


	4. C4: Doting mother

Harley was sitting in bed eating a load of junk food and looked at her stomach feeling both depressed and excited. She was already 9 months pregnant and would soon be giving birth. She and The Joker had been through many trials to get to this stage but boy had it been worth it. He'd even made a training area for their little Ace for which she was grateful and touched by his effort.

"I booked us in at the hospital Pooh" The Joker said yawning exhaustedly as he walked in stretching. He had been designing costumes all day in his office with a few written ideas from Harley plus his own flair to help spice it up.

"Aw Puddin I'm sorry I can't help you out here wanna Burrito?" She said apologetically offering him one with a sweet smile.

The Joker smiled "Sure thing kiddo" he said ruffling her hair and took a large bite "Hmm not bad at least our kid has good taste in food" he said bluntly. Harley then got up to throw her rubbish away but was stopped by The Joker to which she was shocked "Puddin?" she asked curiously.

"That's gonna hurt your back cupcake let daddy do it for you" he said and tossed it in a black rubbish bag and tossed it into the street then came into the bedroom again.

"You little sweetie you're so kind to me and all I can do is lie down" she said grumbling crossly. She did deep down want to get up and help him but had been ordered by Ivy and the doctor NOT to get up under any circumstances as she needed rest.

The Joker climbed into bed next to her and kissed her forehead "Goodnight Harls" he said softly and turned over to sleep. It was hard not being able to hug her tightly but he didn't want to hurt her back as it was very sensitive right now.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried loudly suddenly clutching her stomach her eyes wide with shock.

"WHAT!? Are you in LABOUR?" he asked worriedly.

"It...It moved" she said softly tears welling up.

"Are you serious?" he said in amazement he had been so busy lately he had not been able to spend time with her.

"C'mere Puddin and feel it" she said lovingly taking hold of her lovers hand. She pressed it against her stomach smiling fondly.

The Joker kept it there for a few minutes but nothing happened "It aint doing nothing for me" he said disappointed but then suddenly her felt a kick.

"She likes your voice Puddin" Harley giggled when she saw the excitement and amazement in his eyes. He was truly learning about becoming a father through her after all his father had been an abusive drunk and a terrible role model.

The Joker smiled "Hi Ace its daddy and I just want you to know..." he said smiling fondly at Harley "...That I love your mummy very much and I can't WAIT to meet you" he said gently.

The baby kicked hard again and Harley started crying a little with joy. This was truly a touching moment for the pair. They were going to be parents very soon and despite the painful childbirth it would be WORTH it.

**_The next day_**

The Joker was in his study busy ordering material for their little Ace's costume. He hadn't TOLD Harley how it would look because he wanted to surprise her plus it HAD to be unique not like HIM and not like HER but a mix of the two.

Suddenly there was a loud clatter from the kitchen and he heard Bud and Lou whimpering to which he jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to Harley's side. When he got there Harley was curled up on her knees in a ball with a pained look on her face.

"Harley are you ok?" he asked worriedly then he saw the pool of water on the floor "Aw shit I'll call the hospital" he said rushing to his office but then saw the Hyena's licking the fluid off the floor "BAD HYENA'S!...NO!" he said firmly to which they whimpered and left.

**_On phone_**

_"Hello Gotham General Hospital" _a female voice said politely down the phone.

_"Hello This is The Joker my girlfriend Harley Quinn is in LABOUR!" _he said firmly but in a slightly panicked tone. He never knew childbirth would be so freaking scary.

_ "Ah Mister Joker yes we have you signed down if you could make your way here we will have a room booked for you" _The Receptionist said politely but he could hear the fear in her voice.

_"Good and no matter what DO NOT give it to ANOTHER woman UNDERSTAND!" _The Joker said darkly down the phone.

_"Yes sir" _The woman said and hung up the phone nervously.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

"Curl, Rocco you're in charge of the boy and don't FORGET to feed them or you'll be sorry" he said firmly with a demonic grin.

"Yes boss" Rocco said nervously sweat running down his temple.

The Joker helped Harley into the car "You sit tight Pumpkin and daddy will drive you there as fast as he can!" he said kissing her cheek and then jumped in and sped off into the night.

"He sure is eager" Curl said blinking in amazement. Bud and Lou whimpered as their mummy drove off in a car to deliver her baby.

**_At abandoned Gardens_**

Poison Ivy was reading a book on wild flowers and plants while drinking some herbal tea and enjoying her evening. She was looking forward to meeting Harley's baby but also knew The Joker would be protective of it.

Suddenly the phone rang to which she picked it up _"Hello?" _ she said sipping her tea casually.

_"Is this Poison Ivy?" _a voice said down the phone.

_"This is she and what do you want?" _She said suspiciously.

_"Yeah this is Curl The Joker's henchman it seems Harley has gone into Labour" _He said awkwardly.

Ivy spat out her tea _"This had better not be a joke!" _She said firmly.

_"N...No Ma'am" _Curl said nervously.

_"Good now tell me where is she delivering?" _ Ivy asked in a more sociable tone.

_"As far as I know Gotham General Hospital the boss got a room booked" _Curl said.

_"Good boy and thanks for the update!" _Ivy said slamming down the phone.

**_At GGH_**

Harley was lying in a hospital bed in their booked room while playing snap with The Joker. It was nice having this intimate time with him.

Suddenly there was some yelling in the hall and Ivy appeared panting heavily while out of breath. She was out of breath and looked anxious "You have some nerve not telling ME!" she growled angrily.

"Hey she started contracting suddenly so I panicked sorry for not calling you up weed lady!" he snapped crossly.

Ivy frowned angrily but knew Harley was more important right now "How you doing sweetie?" she said walking to Harley's side and smiling at her.

Harley smiled at her "I'm good red it comes and it goes" she said kindly her blue eyes twinkling. She hadn't told her that the kicking had been getting more frequent.

Ivy wiped a tear from her eye "Oh Harley" she said gently. Her best friend was about to become a MOTHER the best feeling in the entire world.

"OW...OW SHIT...OW!" Harley yelled suddenly grabbing her stomach but this time it was more painful and frequent.

"How is Miss Quinn?" a nurse said suddenly walking in and was a little surprised when she saw Harley clutching her stomach painfully.

"She's yelling quite a lot" The Joker said frowning crossly.

"I think it's time we delivered" The nurse said nervously and ran to get the doctor.

"You hear that Harls we'll meet our little ace soon" he said taking her hand and squeezing it.

"We sure will Puddin" Harley said lovingly and the pair kissed sweetly.

Ivy smiled sure The Joker was an antagonistic ass who bullied Harley but he was being a REAL man by taking responsibility as his new role as a father "You've changed Joker" she said to herself.


	5. C5: Ace Rising

Harley was making dinner for her beloved husband and precious daughter. It was hard to believe that it had already been 7 years since their beautiful daughter had been born. She may have had Harley's looks and a small amount of her personality but she was The Joker body and soul. She was making home-made pork taco's for dinner with a side of salad. This was Ace's favourite and she had been training so hard that she deserved a rest.

**_In training area_**

"C'mon Acey your doing so well now do daddy proud" The Joker said firmly as he watched his daughter practice her skills.

"Ok Daddy" Sasha said obediently as she concentrated on doing back flips on the beam. Since she was young The Joker had worked her to become a strong and powerful enemy to fight Batman.

"That's my little Acey" he said proudly smiling. In truth becoming a father had actually given him more of a will and desire to become stronger and a person his child would admire.

Suddenly Harley came down "Puddin, Sasha dinner's done" she called cheerfully.

Sasha was taken by surprise at this interruption and lost her balance on the beam luckily The Joker caught her before any REAL damage was done.

The Joker sighed a breath of relief and then frowned at Harley "Damn it Harley I told you KNOCK before entering Ace nearly HURT herself! How can she KILL Bat-rat and Boy Blunder if she's injured?!" he snapped.

Harley backed away nervously "Um...Sorry Puddin but dinner's ready" she whimpered.

"Oh I see...well next time knock" He said firmly.

"MUMMY!" Sasha cried leaping out of her father's arms and rushing up to Harley and hugging her.

"I'm so PLEASED Sasha you'll become a FINE villainess one day" she said hugging her tightly and stroking her hair.

Sasha "Ace" Quinzelle was now 7 years old and learning fast on the tricks and trades of her parents lifestyle. She had straight blonde shoulder length hair in a bob and dark blue eyes like her mother.

Her outfit consisted of a white ace shaped hairclip of the left side of her head, a long sleeved leotard suit that was half black on the left side and half white on the right side with a black ace on the right side of her leotard above her heart; to finish she wore black ankle boots.

"She better do I PERSONALLY trained her" The Joker muttered crossly.

"Can we eat now?" Sasha asked curiously batting her blue eyes at her father.

The Joker blinked and then ruffled her hair "Sure thing kiddo" he said chuckling.

"Yay!" Sasha cried and took her father's hand walking up the stairs with him.

**_At dinner_**

"Great taco's Pooh your cooking's improved" The Joker said taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks Puddin that mean a lot to me" she said fondly smiling sweetly at him.

Sasha sighed heavily as her parents flirted at the table. She didn't mind but sometimes it would get too much for her so she just concentrated on her food.

"So honey made any friends yet?" Harley asked curiously.

Sasha would occasionally go out during the day but disguised as a normal girl so nobody would suspect her or worse RECOGNIZE her. After all she was a WANTED criminal like her parents.

Sasha shook her head "No...They think just coz I'm blonde I'm stupid so NOBODY talks to me but they poke fun at me" she sniffed.

"THOSE LITTLE SHITS!" The Joker snapped slamming his hand on the table angrily "Just coz she looks like YOU Harls doesn't mean she's a DUMBASS!" he said angrily. How DARE those brats poke fun at his kid she was SMARTER than the average 7 year old and cuter too.

"No worries honey mummy and daddy will take care of this...Right Puddin?" she said firmly but with a sweet smile.

"Hell yeah I aint letting no snot nosed brat call my little Acey stupid!" he said angrily.

Sasha smiled her eyes teary her parents TRULY loved her. Ok sure they were criminals with a psychotic abusive relationship but they showed AFFECTION and LOVE to her without any hitting or abuse what so ever.

"Honey are you ok?" Harley said worriedly stroking her back.

"Hey no tears now Acey daddy will take care of this" The Joker said smiling with usual grin.

Sasha shook her head "No...it's just...I love you guys so much!" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

Harley smiled and hugged her "Oh sweetie we love you too" she said and kissed her head.

The Joker stayed where he was but held out his arms "C'mere baby" he said to which Sasha leapt from her chair and sat on his lap. The Joker wrapped his arm around her "My little Acey never change...You're so cute" he cooed stroking her hair.

Sasha wrapped her arms around her father and held him tightly "Daddy" she said quietly enjoying his warmth. He rarely did this as he was a very strict parent at times and tended to be like a flip switch but luckily today he was in one of his good moods.

**_Suddenly_**

The phone began ringing and The Joker frowned "Great way to spoil the atmosphere" he muttered crossly to which Sasha slipped off his knee.

Sasha walked over to the phone and answered it "Hello?" she said innocently.

_"Ace? Hi its Auntie Ivy!" _a cheerful voice said down the phone. Since Ace's birth Ivy had made herself the self-proclaimed aunt of their child.

"Oh um...Hi" Sasha said awkwardly. She did LIKE Poison Ivy but she found her DISLIKE of her father and men to be rather annoying as she was still young and interested in the opposite sex.

_"Is mummy there?" _Ivy said sweetly.

Sasha groaned "Yes just a sec" she said and put a hand to the phone "Mummy it's the plant lady" she said.

The Joker chuckled at the nickname she had learned by copying him. She too was not fond of the eco terrorist who hated him but KNEW if they tried to keep Ivy AWAY from Ace she would kill them.

Harley took the phone "Hi Red" she said cheerfully.

"Hey daddy?" Sasha asked curiously as she sat at the table and continued eating.

"Yes baby?" he said smiling his usual grin.

"I don't like Mummy's friend much...I mean she's ok but..." she said trailing off.

"But what?" The Joker asked getting interested.

"...She HATES men too much" Sasha said looking annoyed.

The Joker burst out laughing "That's my little Acey" he roared clutching his chest.

**_that evening_**

Sasha changed out of her costume and boots and put on her baby blue pyjama's and climbed into bed. She clutched her plushie clown toy named Jester and smiled "Goodnight" she whispered and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Joker and Harley's room an argument was ensuing over Ace and The Joker's encouragement to dislike Ivy.

"Red is a real nice lady I hate it when you encourage Sasha to dislike her!" Harley grumbled crossly.

"Hey Ace is ok with The Weed but what she hates is her preachy shit about men being jerks I mean what about Ace what if she MEETS a guy when she's older and she likes him! I aint letting that man hating redhead put her off men there is NO WAY I am letting my only child become a lesbian!" The Joker snapped.

Harley shushed him "Sasha aint like that Puddin...But it is good to warn her about jerks" she said firmly.

The Joker calmed down "Yeah that's true...But that's something she gotta learn herself Pooh we aint here to teach her everything she gotta learn herself" he said firmly.

Harley sighed "Yeah...guess your right" she then leaned in and kissed The Joker "Night Puddin" she said curling up to sleep.

"Night Pooh" The Joker said turning off the light and falling asleep himself.


	6. C6: Daddy's little devil

Ace was sat on the top of a building watching the night city while the lights shone brightly. She enjoyed her peace and quiet away from home from time to time as it helped her think clearly.

She peered down at the sack next to her and smirked. She had just robbed a bank a while ago and stolen a great deal of money. Thanks to her devious mind, skilled gymnastics and good acting skills she had escaped.

"A lot of pocket money for a girl your age" A voice said from behind her.

Ace jolted from shock and turned to see batman standing behind her. She smirked and got to her feet placing her hands on her hips "Aw if it aint bat-jerk here to spoil my fun".

"Cut the games Ace your better than your parents" Batman said firmly trying to reason with her. The Joker and Harley may have been past curing but Ace was still young and curable.

Ace burst out laughing "You crack me up Bats you really do!" She giggled.

"I'm trying to HELP you!" he said crossly.

Ace frowned "I don't NEED your help!" she snapped crossly "I've seen what life is like for NORMAL people and it's boring!".

"It's better than being a wanted criminal" Batman said slyly.

Ace glared at him "Well maybe I LIKE being a criminal! people remember me and don't treat me like a nobody like they did my mum!" she said angrily.

"Your MOTHER was a talented Physician at Arkham Asylum!" Batman said angrily.

"EXACTLY!" Ace snapped "She tells me every day how much better life is for her now!".

"That's The Joker's fault if he hadn't seduced her she would have been much happier and not abused the way she is..." he stopped when he saw Ace's face.

Ace was crying a waterfall of tears and trembling. Her eyes were angry and shocked at the same time.

Batman realized the impact of his words "Ace I didn't mean..." he began trying to reach out for her.

"Your exactly the SAME! You're like everyone else you all say how much BETTER life would have been if I had NEVER been born!" She screamed angrily. She grabbed the sack of money and pulled a teddy bear from her sack "See ya bats it's been a blast!" she said and threw the bear at him.

Ace leapt from the building swiftly while Batman threw the bear at a billboard and it exploded making a large hole while the rest began burning.

Meanwhile on the streets below Ace had landed on her feet elegantly after swinging on a few hanging bars and using some gymnastic techniques. She peered up at the burning billboard "Too easy" she giggled and then saw Batman peering at her from above and waved goodbye cheekily.

Batman watched her flee "Just like her father" he said darkly. He could TRY and help her but in so many ways she was also like The Joker.

**_At funnibone warehouse_**

Ace slammed the door open to the warehouse angrily and then stormed upstairs a huge scowl on her face and her dark blue eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"Welcome home sweetie" Harley said lovingly as she saw Ace walk past the kitchen.

Ace said nothing and ignored her walking up to her room a sack in her hand. She made her way upstairs and entered her room slamming the door behind her.

"What's with all the noise?!" The Joker snapped appearing from his office and entering the kitchen.

"Sasha just got home and she was REALLY pissed about something she wouldn't even speak to me" Harley said hurtfully.

The Joker raised an eyebrow and peered up the stairs. Usually when she got home Ace would ALWAYS hug her mother and tell her how much fun she had on her heist then run to his office and brag about it to him.

"Odd? I'll go speak with her" The Joker said and made his way upstairs to Ace's bedroom.

**_Ace's room_**

Ace was spread across her Royal purple bedspread her face buried in her black pillows. Her plushie clown toy was on the floor after being knocked off by the force of her crashing on her bed.

Her sack of money was locked in her bedside cabinet to keep it safe. She had the key around her neck on a chain. She kept it for safe keeping in case her mum borrowed some to spend on clothes and shit.

"Acey?" The Joker said opening the door slowly to see her in a heap on her bed sobbing loudly. He sighed heavily most likely it was a teenage thing about boys but probably also about kids teasing her because she was blonde.

"Why?..." Ace sobbed tearfully. Her body arched with every intense sob that heaved from her little body.

The Joker raised an eyebrow and closed the door behind him then walked up to Ace's bed and sat on the edge. He sighed heavily as annoying as her tears were he pitied her pain and sadness "Ace-baby you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he said gently.

Ace leapt from her pillows into her dad's arms sobbing onto his chest. Usually he would get pissed about this but Harley could always clean it later "That BATARD! What does he KNOW about me?!" Ace wept angrily.

The Joker raised an eyebrow whoever had pissed her off and done a good job because it took a lot to get her to curse. He patted Sasha's back gently "Now now little one tell me what's got you so upset?" The Joker said in a gentle yet cheery tone.

"Batman he said...he said it would have been BETTER had I not been BORN!" Ace cried loudly and sobbed harder.

The Joker's eyes went dark and his frown went worse than normal. How DARE Batman tell the child HIS wife had carried and birthed that she didn't DESERVE her life. He tightened his grip on Ace "Don't you listen to that jerk he's just got a batarang shoved to far up his ass" The Joker said firmly.

Ace peered at her father her eyes big and still tearful "But he was so MEAN and it hurt SO much" she sniffed.

The Joker pulled Ace onto his lap gently and picked up Psycho her plushie clown toy "Well Psycho loves you and thinks your PERFECT" The Joker said holding her in front of him.

Ace smiled and held her toy close to him stroking him fondly. She may have abused him from time to time when she was mad but he ALWAYS listened to her.

The Joker was pleased she had stopped crying "And Harley she ADORES you I don't think she was happier the day you were born" he said stroking her hair.

Ace hugged Psycho tightly and leaned against her father's chest. She loved her mother and enjoyed spending time with her. Sometimes they would make clown cookies or go shopping together.

The Joker took a deep breath "And I for one am the LUCKIEST guy on earth I have 2 beautiful girls in my life who both make me smile and an heir to rule Gotham when I am gone who I KNOW will make people smile for eternity" he said smiling at her.

Ace wrapped her arms around The Joker's neck "I love you daddy" She said softly.

"I love you too...Sasha" He said using her real name.

The pair sat there hugging each other and enjoying the happy moment between them.

**_A few minutes later_**

Harley was busy cooking dinner and still kind on hurt by Sasha's cold shoulder. She had TRIED to be a good parent but sometimes she had bad moments she regretted.

"Mummy I'm sorry" Ace said rushing up to her and hugging her by the waist.

Harley smiled and knelt down to hug her back. She loved seeing Sasha happy rather than sad she was cuter that way.

The Joker entered the kitchen "She just had a bad day with old Batfart" he explained.

"AW was Batsy mean to mummy's little devil?" she said patting Ace's back.

"Yeah but daddy cheered me up" Ace said smiling at her.

"Good that makes me happy" Harley said and straightened up. She turned to Joker and smiled "Dinner time Puddin and its Chilli" she said smiling.

The Joker frowned "It had BETTER not be burnt or too friggin spicy" He said firmly.


	7. C7: Ace's tricks, Robin's new love

The Joker was in his lab making his venom for his flower plus a few bombs made in the form of marbles and grenades. He was also making another Harpoon gun in case of emergencies and his signature weapons his Joker cards.

Suddenly the door opened and Sasha was stood in the doorway with her costume on and peering curiously at his weapons and gadgets. She looked almost excited by the goodies spread out in front of him that he couldn't help but smile.

"Um daddy" Sasha said nervously playing with her fingers.

"What's up kiddo?" The Joker said smiling at her. She was the heir to his evil legacy and one day the city would be hers to perish and destroy.

"Can...Can I help you make you weapons?" she asked smiling shyly.

Those words made the Joker happier than he had ever been. He had longed for the day he and his daughter would be making their gadgets together. He patted the stool next to him "Pop a squat next to daddy" he said smiling.

Ace squealed happily and quickly dashed into the chair beside him gazing wide eyed at all his goodies. They all looked so exciting she couldn't wait to use them on batman and his little helpers.

"So any thoughts on what you want Acey?" The Joker cooed stroking her head.

"let's see some exploding marbles, Some razor sharp throwing cards except with an Ace on them, A joy buzzer, Some trackers shaped like Ace's but can you double them as hearing devices..." Ace said excitedly.

"Your quite the little mischief maker but it makes me smile to hear that you take after your old man" The Joker said touched that she wanted so many items that he mainly used except for the trackers like batman.

"And some lipstick!" Ace said smiling.

"Ace as a villain you have no time to worry about dolling up" The Joker groaned crossly.

"You silly..." Ace giggled.

The Joker raised an eyebrow confused. Why would she want make up if it wasn't for a looking pretty?

"You know you use your venom through this" she said pointing to his flower.

"Go on..." the Joker said raising an eyebrow.

"...Well I wanna use it through lip contact! The suckers won't realize what hit em!" Ace said smirking deviously.

The Joker smiled "Oh Acey..." he said feeling proud.

Ace smiled more fondly "Well I ADMIRE you dad you and mum are my role models" she said beaming up at him.

The Joker held out his arms "C'mere kiddo" he said lovingly.

Ace leapt into his arms without hesitation hugging The Joker lovingly. No matter what Batman said she was PROUD to be The Joker's daughter and she would make him PAY for hurting her so badly.

**_At Wayne Manor_**

Bruce was sitting at the computer in the Batcave looking Sasha "Ace" Quinzelle's profile. She looked like an ordinary sweet little girl from first appearance but thanks to her upbringing and no doubt YEARS of training she was a deadly killer.

"Still doing research on Joker's kid" Barbara said appearing on the stairway with Tim. She was as interested in Ace as Bruce was but also pitied her for the life she was forced to live.

"Yeah...I had an encounter with her a few days ago" Bruce said firmly.

"What happened?" Tim asked curiously.

"I said something in a moment of anger and upset her..." he began "...But before I could apologize she fled" he explained.

"I see well we all KNOW how good you are with words Bruce" Barbara said smirking.

Tim walked up to the screen his eyes widening as Ace's profile hit his eyes. She was the cutest girl he had EVER seen. If she wasn't a criminal they would be able to be friends but flirting with her wouldn't be a problem since Bruce did it with Catwoman nearly every day.

Bruce saw Tim staring at the screen and smirked "See something you like" he teased.

Tim blushed "No its just...I..um" he stammered turning red.

Bruce chuckled "It's fine Tim...I mean apart from a few felonies her criminal record isn't as nearly as bad as her parents so there may be hope yet" he said turning back to the screen.

Barbara smiled it was cute that Tim had found his first crush. It was the most important part in anyone's teenage youth of growing up learning to like a girl.

"But Tim be on your guard she's very tricky and not to be taken lightly I learned firsthand" Bruce warned him.

"Yes sir" Tim said firmly. She may have been cute but they were still enemies for the time being.

**_Back at Funnibone warehouse_**

Ace had placed all her new weaponry in her room inside her 2nd wardrobe made especially for her gadgets.

In her pull out drawers were several piles of Ace cards that she and The Joker had made so she would have a plentiful supply. In her second pull out drawer were plenty of small bags of marbles she grinned deviously at the thought of throwing them at batman or his accomplices.

The Teddy Bombs were in pile on the bottom part laying on top of each other almost like they were wrestling one another for her attention. Her joy buzzer was atop the dresser itself shining in the light of her bedroom lamp. Ad for her trackers They were so small yet so practical they came in small pouches and were kept in the third drawer down.

"I'm gonna have so much fun with these and I know EXACTLY who to use em on!" Ace said smirking and burst into wild laughter.

Downstairs Joker and Harley heard Ace's laughter from the kitchen. It made them proud to hear her enjoying her presents.

"It was good that you and Sasha had some quality bonding time Puddin" Harley said eating some apple pie.

"Yeah it made me smile that she took such an interest in my work" The Joker said taking a swig of beer.

"She's becoming more and more like you every day Puddin" Harley said fondly.

"Harley..." The Joker said touched.

Harley pouted "There's only hints of me left but I guess that's coz you're the main deal" she said enviously.

The Joker patted his lap to which Harley got up and sat on his lap gently wrapping her arms around his neck gazing into his dark eyes.

"As much as she behaves like me and has my cunning mind she has a lot of traits that remind me of you" The Joker said fondly.

Harley sighed heavily "I am pleased she's like a miniature me Mistah-J but I would have hoped for more she even has your stubborn attitude" she said sadly.

The Joker raised an eyebrow "Are you really that DENSE?!" The Joker said crossly.

"Huh?!" Harley said annoyed at his comment.

"Harley I've seen many of your traits in Sasha among other things that she got from both of us" The Joker said stroking Harley's head.

"Name one" Harley said folding her arms.

The Joker smirked he could name more than one he could name over 100 "Prepare to be beaten Harls" The Joker said deviously.

"I'm all ears" Harley said taking another mouthful of pie.

The Joker raised a finger "No.1 her gymnastic abilities and skills".

Harley couldn't argue there when Ace was 5 she was told by Ivy that Sasha was skilled enough to enter Gymnastic championships.

"No.2..." The Joker said raising a second finger "...Her skilled agility that enables her to outrun Batsy and the cops".

That was another thing that Harley had secretly managed to pummel into Ace. Due to her small size and flexibility she was faster than the average child and also thanks to the months of training.

"No.3 her keen intelligence which comes from us both my devious mind is how cunning she is but her ability to concoct a plan with very little comes from you" he said petting Harley's head.

"Aw Puddin" Harley said kissing his cheek "Tell me more" she said fondly.

The Joker was pleased Harley had cheered up and since they had started they may as well continue "No.3 she has managed to trick cops and get what she wants due to her cuteness which my dear is something you very kindly gave her" he said smirking.

"She does remind me of myself from time to time" Harley said fondly.

The pair continued to chat lovingly about their daughter until they heard a knock on the kitchen door and saw Ace standing in the doorway with one eyebrow raised and a "am I interrupting" kind of look.

"Sasha you want something to eat?" Harley asked sliding off The Joker's lap.

"Um no..." She said awkwardly.

"You wanna help me on my next scheme?" The Joker said hopefully.

"I'll do that later..." Ace said firmly.

"So then...what?" Harley and Joker said simultaneously.

Ace smiled "I wanna go shopping!" she said happily.

The Joker frowned as much as he knew Ace would need other clothes than her various costumes Harley would get carried away.

"That sounds fun sweetie I'll grab the babies and we'll go!" Harley said rushing to get them.

After Harley had left the room The Joker leaned towards Ace "Sweetie..." he said firmly.

Ace smiled and nodded "I know I won't let her get carried away" she said deviously.

"That's my girl" The Joker said patting her head. Unlike her mother Ace was more sensible and understood the meaning of value when it came to money unlike her mother who often went mad.


	8. C8: Deadly encounter secrets revealed

Harley was busy looking through dresses and make-up happily while Bud and Lou were whimpering a little with boredom. Luckily there were being occupied by the 2 bones she had given them to keep them quiet.

"I found some clothes" Ace said carrying a basket with at least 3 pairs of outfits in it. She would wear her costume mainly but if they were still plotting it would be nice to wear causal garb to keep her costume looking nice.

"Oh good let mummy just choose some nice dresses and we'll go pay" Harley said grabbing a pink summer dress and a red cocktail dress. She was about to grab another when Ace stopped her.

"Dad told me to keep you on the budget mum your taste in clothes can get expensive and we need money for other stuff" Ace said firmly.

"But!..." Harley whined disappointedly.

"No means no!" Ace said crossly and took Bud and Lou's leads walking them towards the cashier stall.

Harley frowned "I swear she's as stubborn as he is" she grumbled following Ace.

As they reached the cashier Ace bumped into someone dropping the basket and Bud and Lou growled.

"Oh geez I'm sorry" a male voice said apologetically.

Ace looked up to see a young dark haired boy around the age of 7 standing in front of her. He reached out his hand to help her to which she got up herself and dusted herself off "Sorry my bad I was trying to keep an eye on my mum she has major shopping issues" Ace said apologetically.

"Sasha wait up geez!" Harley cried rushing up to her and began panting as she finally reached her. She looked up and saw Tim staring at them both innocently with a confused look.

Before they could speak Bruce Wayne walked up behind Tim "Is something the matter?" he said politely but in a firm tone.

"Sorry sir I was in a hurry to pay for these items and I bumped into your son and dropped everything" Ace said nervously.

Bruce smiled and began helping her pick up the clothes "That's quite alright no damage done" he said handing her the clothes.

Ace raised an eyebrow peering at this man she recognized him from somewhere before but didn't know when perhaps she was mistaken.

Tim gazed at Ace in awe she really was cuter in person. Her blonde hair fell delicately to her shoulders and her eyes were midnight blue. How was it possible for one girl to be SO perfect.

Ace saw Tim staring at her and began to feel awkward "Is there something on my face?!" She said sharply.

Tim blushed "Um no...sorry your just REALLY pretty" he said nervously.

Ace went quiet and turned red a little herself "Gee...thanks" she said shyly. She was rather touched by this comment as mainly she was picked on.

"Well we better be off nice to meet you" Bruce said leading Tim away.

"Bye Sasha nice meeting you" Tim said winking at her and then ran after Bruce.

"What a nice guy and that kid aint bad either" Harley said cheerily.

Ace said nothing she was still in shock at being called cute by someone instead of being teased. She then paid for the items and walked out of the shop with her mother.

**_Back home_**

"Puddin we're home" Harley called loudly.

"Welcome home pooh" The Joker called from his office.

Unlike her mother Ace knew better than to bother him when he was working so she took her clothes to her room and decided to change into one.

Harley meanwhile went to see The Joker. When she got to his office she tapped on the door and opened it slowly.

The Joker looked up and raised an eyebrow as he had wanted some peace and quiet until he finished his work "Something wrong?" he said firmly.

"Puddin guess what!" she said excitedly.

"I dunno tell me?!" The Joker said crossly as he was in no mood for Harley's games.

"It's Sasha she's got her first crush!" Harley squealed excitedly.

"WHAT!" The Joker yelled loudly. He was fine with Ace falling for a guy but the rule was she had to tell HIM first.

"Uh-huh while we were out shopping" Harley said sitting on his desk.

"So who's the brat who seduced her?" The Joker huffed. He had hoped it wouldn't happen till she reached her teens.

"Um...I think it was Tim Drake the adopted son of Bruce Wayne" Harley said thoughtfully.

The Joker frowned "So she fell for some snobby rich brat?!" he hissed.

"Hey it aint too bad Puddin if they couple up she'll be able to squeeze him dry of his cash" Harley said grinning.

The Joker smirked "Hmm very true Harls...Tell Acey to come down and see me" he said firmly.

"A-Okay Mistah-J" she said leaping off the desk to Ace's room.

**_Upstairs_**

Ace was upstairs trying on one of her new outfits. Because she was at home she decided to go with the more casual one. After pulling it on she admired her new clothes in the mirror and even posed a few times.

On top she had on a pink v front top with no shoulders with long sleeves and straps. She was wearing a blue upper thigh length miniskirt and on her legs were black thigh length cotton stockings; Her Ace clip was still in her hair since it was her signature icon.

"Acey" Harley said opening the door.

"Yeah?" Ace said smiling at her mum.

"Your father wants to speak to you so I'd get down to his office PRONTO" she said firmly but in a kind voice.

Ace swallowed nervously her father only called her to his office when he was mad but she hadn't done anything bad that she could think of. "Ok" was all she could muster from her lips.

**_Downstairs_**

Ace stood outside her father's office nervously she had already seen how bad he got when he was mad from secretly witnessing her mother and father fighting. The times he had struck her mother had scared her but taught her a lesson.

She gently tapped on the door with the back of her fist. She felt herself trembling at the thought of his angry face.

"Come in" The Joker said firmly from inside his office.

Ace swallowed and went in closing the door behind her.

The Joker was sat at his desk with a frown on his face and his eyes filled with anger. he was resting his chin on the back of his hands which were supported by his elbows resting on the desk.

Ace's heart was racing under her chest. She couldn't tell if he was going to scold her or smack her. She didn't want to know mainly she just wanted it to be over and done with quickly.

"Your mother told me you had fun shopping" he began in a calm yet stern voice.

Ace swallowed nervously "Y...Yes and I made sure she stayed within the budget".

"Good girl...Did anything ELSE happen?" he said firmly.

"Um...no" she said nervously.

"Oh...then what is this I heard about a boy flirting with you" he said firmly.

Ace gasped fear overwhelming her "That...that was..." Ace said panicking and tears welling up.

"You KNOW I allowed you to speak to boys but DATING is prohibited until your 16" he said firmly.

Ace couldn't hold back the tears "I...I know I'm REALLY sorry dad please don't get mad!" she sniffed.

The Joker smiled "I'm not mad at YOU Acey just that stupid kid who ogled at you" he said calming down.

"Really?" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

"Mmm hmm" The Joker said nodding.

"Oh daddy!" Ace cried running up to his desk and hugging him. She began sobbing on his suit (again) which annoyed him.

"Ok slugger enough tears daddy only has so many suits" he said patting her head.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" Ace sniffed.

The Joker burst into laughter "Punish you?! For what? Seducing a guy with your looks?".

Ace blinked innocently "Then why were you mad?" she asked curiously.

The Joker patted her nose "Because you didn't tell me" he said firmly.

"Oh" Ace said realizing her mistake. The one rule in the house above all was ALWAYS TELL DAD NEW EVENTS/TOPICS.

"By the way loving the outfit kiddo" he said admiring her clothes.

Ace smiled "Thanks I thought it would be useful for chilling" she said hugging him.

"I heard you bought a dress" the Joker said stroking her hair.

"In case of a special event" she said happily.

"I love how you plan ahead" he said proudly.

"And I love how you make people smile" Ace said deviously a large smirk appearing on her face.

The Joker smirked too she was his little devil. The heir to his entire legacy. She was more important than any random snot nosed kid anywhere.


	9. C9: No more tears

Ace lay in her bed curled up cuddling her toy clown. It was warm and cosy under the blanket but she was having trouble getting to sleep.

There was a storm outside with howling gales, thunder crashing and lightning flashing. It wasn't exactly a pleasant noise to listen to and the loud sounds and flashes were keeping her awake.

"I'm ok...I'm ok" Sasha whispered to herself trying to fight the tears. When she was young she had gotten stuck in a lightning storm alone after she got separated from her parents since then she had developed an acute fear of storms.

Suddenly a branch whacked her window hard and the lightning rumbled making her jump. She leapt out of bed as fast as her legs could carry her to her parents room not caring about what time it was.

**_In parents room_**

Bud and Lou were in the corner cuddled up together. They were sleeping peacefully cackling as they had sweet dreams.

The Joker was fast asleep dreaming of the day he would take over Gotham with an iron fist of fear and hatred. Harley would be his queen and Ace his heir to one day walk in his footsteps.

Harley was cuddled up to Joker dreaming of the happy life she would have as Ace grew up being beautiful and strong. The Joker would protect them both and make them smile no matter what.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock against the door awakening them from their peaceful slumber. Bud and Lou stirred and began wagging their tails gently.

"Enter" The Joker grumbled sleepily.

Sasha opened the door nervously. She was wearing her blue Pyjama's with bunnies on them. Her eyes were filled with fear and unhappy tears that threatened to fall but she kept them back in order to look brave.

Harley sat up sleepily and smiled at Sasha "Hey sweetie something wrong?" she said kindly.

"I'm scared..." she said shakily peering at her father.

The Joker sat up and leaned against the backrest of the bed. He was tired but he wasn't going to leave his daughter feeling like this.

"Acey...C'mere" The Joker said patting the bed beside him.

Sasha walked towards the bed quietly and sat beside him. She peered up at him with her big blue eyes waiting to hear his reaction.

The Joker reached out and stroked Sasha's hair gently "Poor Acey...you don't do well during storms eh?".

"Yeah...Poor thing been scared of thunder since that time we went on that country walk and we got separated" Harley said sincerely.

Sasha felt safe around her father. Whenever she was sad he seemed to make her feel better and always make her smile. Tears spilled over her cheeks gently as she thought about how much she loved them both.

"Now ,now don't cry my little jester" The Joker cooed gently wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Sorry daddy" Sasha sniffed tearfully.

"Harls I'm gonna take Acey back to bed you stay here and keep the bed warm" The Joker said firmly.

"Kay Puddin" Harley yawned and then cuddled up under the covers again.

The Joker picked up Sasha and carried her back to her own room holding her close and stroking her back gently.

Ace clung to his vest gently enjoying his warmth and familiar scent of cologne and chemicals. He may have been scary and wicked in the eyes of others but to her he was a loving father whom she admired greatly.

**_In bedroom_**

"Ok sweets nice and cosy" The Joker said fondly tucking Sasha under the covers.

"I don't like the storm it's too noisy and scary" Sasha sniffed fresh tears spilling over.

"I know but it will pass eventually" The Joker said gently kissing her cheek.

"Don't go daddy I'm scared" she begged grabbing his hand her eyes huge and begging.

The Joker smiled "You wanna hear a story?" He said gently.

Sasha nodded she liked her father's stories. They were exciting and made her laugh when Batman lost or got hurt. She hated him so seeing him in pain was rather enjoyable in her mind.

The Joker sat on a chair beside her bed and folded his arms "Ok kiddo listen well coz this story is a very valuable part of your history" he said smiling.

Sasha held Psycho tightly and peered at him wide eyed and curious. She loved his stories and was very disappointed when he didn't have time.

"Once upon a time a long time ago I was locked up in a cold dark place called Arkham. One day a beautiful doctor named Harleen Quinzelle became my doctor..."he began slowly.

**_Later_**

The Joker closed Sasha's bedroom door gazing at her fondly as she slept. Her face was peaceful and a warm smile was spread across her face.

"Sweet dreams my little Jester" The Joker whispered closing the door. He made his way to the bedroom slowly thinking about Ace's gentle face. She was a good kid and worked hard to live up to their expectations but was dearly loved.

When he reached the bedroom he was annoyed to see Harley fast asleep. She was cute when she was sleeping but he had hoped she would wait for him. Groaning crossly he approached the bed and climbed under the sheets.

He turned onto his side facing towards the Hyena's who smiled at him "Goodnight boys" he chuckled.

Suddenly Harley cuddled up to The Joker wrapping her arm around his waist and entwining her legs around him. She moaned quietly in her sleep but he couldn't make it out which annoyed him but she was too cute.

"My girls..." The Joker thought to himself and fell asleep at last. Batman could say any wicked stuff about him but he had 2 beautiful girls in his life that made him smile and taught him about love and laughter.


	10. C10: Loving the enemy

Sasha lay awake in her bed; no matter how hard she tried she could not fall asleep. The night was calm and still; only the faint sounds of crickets and owls hooting could be heard.

Eventually she got to her feet and made her way to the door. Despite how late it was she still yearned to sneak out and see him. It was risky due to the fact that her parents may find out but she was missing seeing his face.

**_Later that night_**

Robin and Batman were busy tying up the crooks they had just prevented from stealing valuables. It had been a long night but at last their work was done.

Robin was his usual cheery self but was deep in thought about Ace. She had not been seen around Gotham in a while which made him concerned for her well being.

"You ok Robin?" Batman said curiously in a stern tone.

"Yeah...I'm fine" Robin said quietly.

Batman handed over the crooks to the police and then lead Robin to the bat mobile. He was encouraging towards his sidekick's feelings for Sasha Quinzelle but was worried about her background. The bat mobile sped off into the night while a shadowed figure watched them leave with an intense expression.

**_Back at Joker's hideout_**

Sasha climbed into her room through the window quietly. She knew that sneaking out was a big NO in their family so she was trying not to wake her father.

"Rather late for a midnight stroll eh Acey?" a dark voice said from the doorway.

Sasha felt a shiver of fear run down her spine. She had wanted to avoid getting caught but it seemed that was impossible. She swallowed nervously "I...I couldn't sleep" she mumbled.

The Joker appeared from the shadows an intense frown on his face "And it NEVER occurred to you that me and your mother are in the neighbouring room?" he said coldly.

"I...I didn't want to wake you" Sasha explained avoiding eye contact.

"Where did you go?" Joker demanded sternly.

She couldn't avoid the subject any further; it would only anger him. Sasha swallowed nervously "...To see him" she said quietly.

Joker's frown became larger and his eyes darkened. He knew it was natural for young girls to become interested in guys but...it made him angry.

"I KNOW I should have told you but I didn't want you to get mad" Sasha explained anxiously.

The Joker laughed sarcastically "Too late for that kiddo".

"Look daddy I'm sorry but...I really like Robin" Sasha said bravely.

The Joker stiffened and breathed out hard. He was fed up with this malarkey and wanted it finished with NOW.

The Joker walked over to Sasha's phone. He picked up the receiver and began dialling a number.

"Dad..." Sasha said anxiously.

"Shush Acey daddy is busy" Joker said sternly.

Sasha was worried. When he became stern and short tempered like this it ALWAYS meant trouble was coming.

_"Hello?" _a stern and somewhat exhausted voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Bats I may enjoy having you as an enemy but Ace is OFF limits!" Joker raged angrily.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Batman said crossly.

Joker growled angrily "Your sneaky little sidekick has been courting my sweet little Jester!" he snapped.

"Dad PLEASE!" Sasha begged desperately. She was turning red and getting annoyed by his antics.

There was a long sigh from the other end of the receiver _"I can't control how his mind works Joker. You have to understand this is a NATURAL thing" _Batman muttered crossly.

"She's MY baby and your slimy little brat better keep his hands OFF her" Joker raged angrily.

Sasha felt somewhat touched by her father's genuine concern for her; yet at the same time humiliated by his over the top antics.

_"Goodnight Joker" _Batman grumbled and hung up.

Joker slammed down the phone and then stood there quietly cursing under his breath. His body was trembling slightly and he was trying to keep his cool.

"Daddy?" Sasha asked anxiously.

"Acey go to bed. Daddy needs to calm down" Joker demanded crossly and stormed out.

Sasha blinked innocently but decided to obey as she didn't want to face his more ruthless side of rage.

**_In Parents room_**

"It's not so bad Puddin. Sasha is growing up so it's only natural she show an interest in boys at her age" Harley said sweetly in a soothing voice. She was massaging Joker's shoulder's to relax him.

"But she's MY baby. I don't wanna see her grow up so soon" Joker muttered crossly.

Harley smiled fondly. It was adorable how attached Joker was to his daughter and he was learning the duties of a parent rather well.

"You can still spend time with her Puddin...Just let her be herself at the same time" Harley said fondly.

"I suppose" Joker sighed heavily.

Harley stopped massaging his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you Jay" she said fondly.

Joker smiled to himself. No matter how bad he felt or what was troubling him she always had a way of making him smile.

"C'mere you" Joker teased playfully and turned towards her.

Harley slowly came towards him from behind and slid onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and beamed up at him sweetly.

"I love you Harls" Joker cooed gently.

"Shut up and kiss me" Harley teased playfully.

Joker smirked "Yes ma'am" he chuckled playfully.

**_In Ace's room_**

Sasha lay in her bed quietly clutching Psycho her stuffed plushie clown. She was praying that her mother had managed to calm him as she couldn't bare to face his wrath.

Bud and Lou were asleep in the corner and cackling quietly every now and again. They had been sent in by Joker to keep an eye on her.

"I wonder how Tim is doing?" Sasha thought to herself. She missed hanging out with him and seeing his happy smiley face. She just hoped he wasn't flirting with other girls as he was her first love.

**_At Wayne manor_**

Bruce was in the Batcave thinking about his phone conversation with Joker. Things had gotten worse between them since Ace and Tim had become romantically involved.

"You ok?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Mmm" Bruce mumbled quietly.

"I take that as a no" Barbara said firmly.

"I got a phone call from Joker" Bruce said firmly.

Barbara became concerned "What did that loon want?" she asked suspiciously.

Bruce smirked "For Tim to stop seeing Ace" he chuckled.

Barbara became serious "I agree there" she said firmly.

Bruce frowned "That's being a little harsh Barb" he said sternly.

"She's a loony! She's the spawn of the Joker!" Barbara said angrily.

"She's still human" A cross voice said from the stairway.

The pair turned to see Tim standing at the edge of the stairway with an angry look.

"Tim I only meant..." Barbara began anxiously.

"Save it Batgirl" Tim said coldly and stormed off.

"Nice choice of words" Batman teased quietly.

"Shut up" Barbara said crossly. She felt bad for hurting Tim but she was merely speaking her mind.

**_In Tim's room_**

Tim closed his bedroom door crossly. He was sick of being judged due to his romantic pursuance of Sasha Quinzelle. It was true she was a criminal but she was unlike any girl he had ever met before.

"Why is being in love so wrong?" Tim grumbled crossly.


	11. C11: Nightmare of life

**Hey guys**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while; been busy with college, charity work and job searching**

**I've forwarded the story a bit so bear with me; this part of it takes place 9 years after her childhood **

**Batman-44**

**Batgirl-27**

**Tim Drake/Robin-19**

**Ace/Sasha Quinzelle-16**

**Harley Quinn-36**

**Joker-54**

**Poison Ivy-37**

**Catwoman/Selina Kyle-32**

* * *

9 years had passed since the birth of Ace and a lot had changed in Gotham City. Many people had been lost and a lot of lives had been changed.

Bruce had hung up the cape finally as Batman yet still worked on military tactics; weapons and the training of his sidekicks. He had finally come to that time when he realized that he had done his duty and needed to give it to his next generation.

He still kept an eye on Sasha for Tim's sake and tried to get as much information as he could; it wasn't always easy as she was quite the devious, quick witted criminal. Her nature was becoming more and more like her parents which scared and worried him deeply.

His relationship with Criminal vigilante and Cat burglar Selina Kyle had been repaired after some bumpy parts. She helped train the new crime fighters and supported Bruce. She herself had given up her alter ego and focussed on helping her feline friends with Bruce's help. Using her own abilities she got information on Sasha in order to aid Bruce.

Barbara had changed her name to "Bat-woman" and was still a kick ass crime fighter. She was a stunning young woman and a highly intelligent person. Her father had long since retired and had given her the control of police headquarters in Gotham.

Making up for the mistakes she had made in her past; she had rekindled her relationship with Dick Grayson/Nighthawk and they were in a steady relationship. She was a no nonsense crime fighter but still was able to show her emotions on the job.

Tim Drake/Robin was a much more skilled crime fighter and had matured greatly. He had finished high school and was now in his final years of college. In some ways he believed his father would have been proud of him and wanted to do Bruce proud.

He hadn't seen Sasha in 4 years; a dangerous scheme of her fathers had caused her to become wanted and a dangerous criminal. Her nature had become somewhat psychotic after her emotional and psychological nature had been scarred. Despite all this he still cared for her deeply and promised himself he would wait for her and hopefully be reunited with her. The wait was the hardest considering she had been in hiding for 5 years.

One of the only people who knew where Sasha and her parents were was Poison Ivy; the legal godmother of Sasha and best friend of Harley. She had kept the whereabouts of Harley and her lover a secret.

During this time she had rekindled her relationship with 2 Face and cared for him; and had learned to understand his slowly declining sanity. When people doubted them; she was always able to tell them "That she was the only one who cared; the only one who could see the man and the monster".

Arkham was still a much used Asylum; only very few of the original criminals still remained there. But they were no more than shells of their original selves and were rather pitiful in the eyes of others.

Bane still highly relied on Venom but to keep himself alive; the years of the steroids had taken its toll on his body leaving him no more than a wheelchair bound cripple.

2 Face was locked in a cell with a straightjacket and kept locked away from the outside world. His sanity had just about faded into nothing; the only things he knew were hatred, a taste for killing and Poison Ivy. he had long since forgotten Bruce Wayne and saw the image of the bat as one of his triggers for freaking out.

Other inmates were now the offspring of many of Gotham's original villains; such as Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Joker and Harley, Penguin, Mr Freeze, Killer Croc and Clay face.

But there were also some offspring of Heroes too; Batman, Catwoman, Batgirl and Robin. There were few of them but still they were heroes none the less.

Many of the people who supported and were against batman had also gotten on with their lives. Many had remembered the bat fondly or learned to accept the help he had offered while still seeing him as a pain in the ass.

Harvey Bullock of Gotham police had finally hung up the hat and retired. There were rumors he had a daughter who was training to be a police officer in her fathers footsteps. But few had seen her and those that had didn't see her often or had not much to say about her; apart from the fact her personality was a lot like her fathers.

Dr Leland had retired from Gotham and her daughter now ran the facility. She was as understanding, dedicated and passionate as her mother; however she was much stricter and no-nonsense. She was quite the tough cookie and earned respect from those around her.

Renee Montoya was still working for the police but was reaching retirement; she also had a daughter who was in the final years of college and was about to start Police academy. She supported her greatly in all her life's choices and provided the voice of reason should she ever need it.

Chief Gordon had long since retired as police chief and was enjoying life; He still supported Bruce and helped as much as he could. Barbara was his primary care taker and catered to all his needs. As a father he worried about her and tended to pester her as to when she would marry Dick Grayson and when the face of his grandchild would appear.

Yes in many ways Gotham had changed; but there was more to come...and the residents knew it


End file.
